The present invention relates to a storage register for propagating magnetic domains in a thin ferromagnetic layer, where the magnetization remains in the plane of the layer, comprising an insulating substrate, a soft magnetic layer overlying the insulating substrate, in which is formed the propagation channel, a hard magnetic layer overlying the soft magnetic layer, except in the areas defining the propagation channel, an insulating layer overlying the soft and hard magnetic layers, and at least one conduction layer in a Greek border pattern overlying the insulating layer, constituted by parallel segments perpendicular to the propagation channel, the propagation channel comprising widened boxes.